Attack on Your Dreams
by riptidefirebends
Summary: In a world where dreams are also a reality, Jean finds himself an amnesiac after a motorcycle accident that causes him remember everything except the world he finds himself in when dreaming. Without memory of the Dream World, Jean has to learn for himself that what happens in his dreams can also effect the Real World the hard way. Rated T just in case. JeanSasha with slight Eremika
1. The Aftermath Part One

**Hey guys! I've never really seen an AU like this before, so I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Jean gasped, beads of sweat dripping down the sides of his face. His hands gripped the grass, ripping it up from the earth as he tried to remember what had just happened. His body was wracked with pain, his insides seeming to churn as he rolled onto his side.

In the distance, he could faintly hear sirens approaching, the normal piercing screams of the emergency vehicle sounding fuzzy in his ears. His visions seemed to be blurry, reds and blues painting his vision as he felt another pang in his side.

The last thing he remembered hearing was a female voice screaming his name before his world turned black.

* * *

"Are you sure that you read his results correctly?"

"I'm positive, and those kind of readings are just not normal."

"Hold on, I think he's waking up."

Jean groaned, the voices ringing in his ears as he struggled to sit up, rubbing his eyes open. Looking around the room, he observed that he was in some sort of hospital room, the white walls seemingly blinding to his eyes. He looked down at his body and discovered himself wearing a hospital gown, an IV attached to his right arm.

"What...happened?" He whispered, his voice cracking.

"Oh sweetie, please lay back down, you're in no condition to be moving around just yet." A sweet voice responded. From what he could tell, there was a brunette and a shorter ginger haired lady a few feet away from his bed, both of them dressed in scrubs and holding clipboards., the ginger haired lady rushing over to his bedside.

In his mind, Jean didn't really want to lay back down, but he obeyed anyways, letting the nurse prop his pillow enough for him to still lie down comfortably.

"Are either of you gonna tell me what happened or what?" Jean asked, starting to get impatient.

The two females looked at each other, an expression of worry written across their faces. "You mean to tell me that you don't know what happened." The brunette asked, clutching her clipboard close to her chest.

"If I knew what had happened to me, I probably wouldn't be asking right now." He deadpanned, trying not to look too annoyed.

The females exchanged a glance at each other again. "You got rear-ended by a truck driver while driving your motorcycle and fell into a ditch. You're lucky that you even survived a fall like that." The brunette spoke again.

"From your brain scans, we've confirmed that you have a mild concussion, as well as some bruises and cuts along the rest of your body." The ginger stated, looking down at her clipboard as she spoke.

"You guys are talking as if it's been a while since the accident, how long have I been out for?" Jean questioned, gripping the bed sheets in his hands to hold onto something.

"Only a few days, you didn't have any dreams?"

Jean could feel the weight behind the question, but decided to push the feeling aside when he felt his head beginning to pound. "Uh no, I haven't had any dreams." He responded, rubbing his temple.

The two women turned towards each other, a look of worry written on their faces. "Petra, do you think you can grab me one of those empty notebooks from my desk, please?" The brunette asked the ginger, who nodded in response.

Silence filled the air as Petra left the room, Jean staring at the walls, unsure of what to say. He began to twiddle his thumbs, his fingers grazing the bandages that covered his arms. _'Probably from stopping myself from a fall.'_ He guessed, feeling confused as he tried to remember every detail of the accident, which was all still all still a blur to him.

"I am so sorry," The brunette apologized out of nowhere. "But I just realized that you probably don't know who is even taking care of you. I'm Doctor Hanji Zoe, and the nurse that just left the room is Petra Ral. We've been taking care of you since you were first admitted." She finished, glancing at the IV bag to check its contents.

"Do you know anything else about...the accident?" Jean asked hesitantly, wanting to know more about what had happened.

Hanji paused, setting her clipboard down on the nightstand next to Jean's bed. "You were awake for a good majority of the accident. There was another girl that you were with when you got hit, had this red scarf and wouldn't leave you alone once you were taken into our car-"

"Wait, Mikasa was with me? Is she okay?" He cut off Hanji, making another attempt to get up. He didn't know why he was with Mikasa or how he even managed to convince her to come along with him, but he knew for a fact that Eren was going to kill him if he found out that she got hurt.

"Lay back down, you're not going anywhere any time soon. And yes, Mikasa is fine, you protected her from the fall and took on the brunt of the damage."

Jean sighed in relief, laying back down on the bed just as Petra came back into the room with a bound notebook. It was like any regular notebook you'd get at a supply store, except it had a picture identical crossed swords across the front cover.

"As you may or may not already have figured out by now is that you have a slight case of amnesia. Of course, it's not too serious, but we are required to have you keep a dream journal to log everything that happens." Petra said, handing Eren the notebook. It felt lightweight in his hands, but he knew just by looking at it that it had a lot more pages than what he expected.

"Wait, so you want me to keep a diary? How exactly is that supposed to help me?" Jean questioned, turning the notebook over in his hands.

Hanji laughed, picking her clipboard up from the nightstand. "A _dream journal_ , not a diary. And trust me, it won't make any sense right now, but once it finally clicks, you'll realize how important it will be to keep up with it."

Jean placed the notebook back into his lap just as he heard a knocking at the door. He saw Petra and Hanji walked towards the door before entering the hallway, leaving Jean alone in the room. He didn't know who was outside or what exactly had happened, but all he knew was that something was off.

A few moments later, the door opened up again, but this time, Eren and Mikasa entered the room. They walked over to his bedside, pulling aside two chairs to sit in.

Looking at Mikasa, he could see a series of scratches along her hands, but other than that, she was free of any other injuries that he could tell. Her eyes were filled with guilt, and all he knew was that he didn't like seeing her this way.

"Dude, are you okay? Mikasa didn't want to go back home until she knew you were okay." Eren spoke, leaning forward slightly.

Jean chuckled, which hurt a little, but he tried not to show that. "To be completely honest, I don't even remember the accident." He admitted, looking down at his hands folded on top of the journal in his lap.

Eren and Mikasa exchanged a look of worry before Mikasa returned her attention back to him. "You decided that it would be a fun idea to come and meet Eren and I, but Eren was stuck in football practice, so we were going to wait by the park until he was out." Mikasa explained, her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Wait, I thought you were in karate since football season ended a while ago."

"Spring training just started, and I had to work out a schedule between karate and football, so yeah." Eren answered, scratching his head.

"Anyways," Mikasa interjected. "the local roads were blocked off because of construction, so we got on the highway because it was faster than taking the back roads. Then, next thing I know is that we were hit from behind and you grabbed me before we tumbled to the bottom of the ditch."

Jean tried to take in everything that she was saying, trying hard to see if it would trigger some memories, but as far as he could tell, they were gone, and he didn't like the feeling of not knowing something at all.

"Wait, the way you mentioned that I wanted to meet you guys...you make it sound like you guys don't see me that often." Jean questioned.

"Well, that's because you live in Trost and we live in Shiganshina, dummy." Eren grinned.

"That's like a four hour drive, how the heck did we even meet?" Jean joked.

Eren and Mikasa looked at each other again before Eren finally responded. "We were uhh...internet friends! Yeah, that's it." He exclaimed, but to Jean, it seemed like Eren was trying to convince himself that what he said was the truth. Jean decided to wait on questioning Eren, preferring to sit back and collect information from the sidelines rather than jumping straight to it like the boy in front of him tended to do.

"If you'd like, you can stay at our place for a few nights after you're discharged." Mikasa offered.

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course!" Eren smiled again, his green eyes sparkling with warmth. "Besides, your motorcycle is going to need some repairs done to it before you're able to leave, and I'm sure Mom won't mind."

"How could I say no?" Jean laughed, and for a moment, he was able to forget the accident.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I was originally going to write more for this chapter, but I decided to split it into two separate parts instead. And I'm really sorry if Jean sounds really OOC in the first chapter, I decided at last second to change the main character to be him instead of Eren, so I hope that didn't bother any of you too much. If you're wondering where the heck Sasha, she should be in the next chapter if everything goes as planned. I really wanted a Jeansasha fic because there aren't much out there to begin with, so for everyone who has been dying for more Jeansasha fics like I have been, here you go! Part Two should be up in a week or so, just keep in mind that I'm an English major in college, so I might not have time to write outside of my assignments.**


	2. The Aftermath Part Two

**Part 2**

* * *

"Still nothing?" Eren asked Jean, sliding into the seat across from him.

Jean sighed. "Nothing so far. Hanji and Petra kept stressing the urge of keeping this dream journal up-to-date, but its kind of hard to do that when I don't remember them." He said, staring at the blank page.

They were currently sitting at the kitchen table at the Jaeger household. It had been a few days since Eren and Mikasa had first visited him in the hospital, and Jean was glad to be out of his hospital room and not hooked to an IV.

"Hey, don't stress yourself out about this. When it comes, it comes, so I wouldn't worry too much about it. Besides, thinking too hard about it will only make things worse." Eren replied, looking up as Mikasa entered the kitchen.

"I mean, I guess so, but all this talk of needing to write down about my dreams is just worrisome. What's so important that I need to keep track of my dreams anyways? It's not like it's going to kill me." Jean said jokingly, laughing at his own comment. Noticing that Eren and Mikasa was silent, Jean slowly went from laughing to coughing into his fist. "What? It was just a joke." He said, confused as to why they were acting weird.

Mikasa was the first one to say something, her laugh coming out so smoothly that Jean almost missed how forced it sounded. "Yeah, like Eren said earlier, this whole dream journal ordeal shouldn't stress you out too much." She spoke, taking out three glasses from the cupboard and going to the fridge. "If you can't remember what you dreamed about...well, most people tend to forget about 95-99% of their dreams simply because they sleep right through them and don't focus on any part of it. I'm sure that you not remembering your dreams is a normal thing, don't worry about it." She finished, pouring orange juice into each glass and handing them to Eren and Jean.

"Does this have pulp in it? You know how much I hate pulp." Eren whined, taking a small sip of the drink.

Mikasa stuck her out her tongue. "Well, it's good for you, so get used to it."

Jean smiled at the two, chugging down the rest of his orange juice as Eren continued to question the purpose of pulp.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to sleep on the bed?" Eren asked, looking down at Jean from his spot on his bed.

Jean looked up from his little nest on the floor that he made with a bunch of blankets layered on top of each other. "You keep asking me the same thing every night, and I'm going to keep answering you with the same response each time: Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Jean insisted, making himself comfortable underneath the sheets.

"Alright, if you say so." Eren leaned over, turning off the lamp on the drawer next to his bed, engulfing the whole room in darkness.

Silence filled the air, but the silence almost felt as if they had both been holding their breaths, waiting for the other person to speak first. Many thoughts raced through Jean's head, and for the first time in a few days, he thought about how he had been away from his parents for quite a few days since his accident. He still had that pre-calc homework to finish and a playing exam in his band class to practice for, though he wasn't exactly sure if he'd get pardoned just because of an accident. It had been almost an entire week since it had happened, but he couldn't do much about that, especially since his motorcycle wouldn't be operational for another day.

"Anything on your mind?" He just barely heard Eren say out of the blue, his voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

Jean chuckled. "I just remembered that I had homework."

"And that's what you're worried about? Jeez, it's not like you at all to think of _that_ of all things." Eren laughed, turning over in his bed, or so that's what Jean thought he was doing from the sounds of the bed creaking.

"Yeah...well, no. I also haven't really talked to my parents since the accident." Jean admitted.

"Mikasa made sure I called them and told them what happened the second I arrived at the hospital. Yeah, they might be a little worried, but don't think too much about it. I'm sure they understand why we had you stay with us after the hospital discharged you." Eren reassured him, making Jean feel a little better about not calling them.

He knew his mother tended to worry a lot about him, which some people chided him for coming off as rude to her, but what did they know about his mother and him? He loved her to death, he was just bad at showing it, which he hated.

"Anyways, get some rest, okay? Goodnight."

Jean settled into his pillow, closing his eyes. "G'night."

* * *

A green valley. The smell of jasmines and roses lingering in the air. A cool breeze making his hair dance. The warm sun overhead somehow keeping him from feeling cold. These were the first things that Jean opened when he opened his eyes. He felt different, almost as if he were floating, but he knew that wasn't possible. _'So am I dreaming?'_ He thought. _'But this is too real to be a dream...maybe I'm lucid dreaming?'_

Jean hesitantly went to take a step, to which he was surprised to find that he was able to control his own body. _'Has to be a lucid dream.'_ He decided, looking down at his clothes. He was wearing a pair of brown slacks, a white button-up shirt, a brown vest, and brown loafers. It wasn't something that he would usually wear, but it wasn't like he could magically change out of his clothes either.

"He's back!" A voice nearby exclaimed.

Turning towards the source of the sound, Jean saw a girl around his age running towards him, her ponytail bobbing up and down as she approached him. In one, hand, she held onto her burgundy skirt, the other hand gripping a bow. She wore a white blouse, a brown vest, and a pair of brown combat boots, a quiver full of arrows slung across her back.

Behind the girl, a group of people ran behind her, seemingly following her. Out of the people in the group, he could see Eren and Mikasa.

"Wow, this must be some dream I'm having if Eren and Mikasa are here." He laughed, throwing his head back.

The brunette spoke first. "What do you mean 'dream?' Jean, you'r-"

"Sasha, not now." Mikasa chided, giving her a look that Jean couldn't quite decipher. The girl, Sasha, frowned and stepped back into the crowd. The way she reacted almost made him feel as if he knew that she would frown, kind of like a familiar feeling, only he couldn't exactly describe it.

"Anyways, this is Jean. Jean, meet Connie, Reiner, Marco, Sasha,..." Mikasa continued to ramble off a bunch of names at once, which made it harder to Jean to keep up with putting a name to a face.

The bald-headed boy, Connie, threw his arms up in the air. "Welcome to the village of Traupagkona."

From what Jean could tell, the village was average sized and had an older feeling to it, kind of like the olden days. Trees seemed to be populous surrounding the village, the branches dancing lazily in the wind.

"Just what kind of place is this? And why are you guys so heavily armed?" He asked, noticing that it wasn't just Sasha carrying a weapon. Most of the group was carrying some form of a dagger, sword, or building equipment on them, the strangest one being a hammer wielded by Connie.

"Why don't we show you? Sasha, you still have extra weapons in that shed of yours?" He heard Reiner say.

Sasha's face turned red. "Yes but you know I don't like people knowing about it!" She chides the tall blond, leading the group in the direction of her shed.

"I know, but this whole group already knows about it, and trust me, none of us are telling the other villagers about it any time soon." Reiner but his hands up in defeat.

After walking for a few minutes, the group finally reached what seemed to be where Sasha lived. "We'll wait in the house while you get him sorted, okay?" Mikasa said, patting Sasha on the shoulder before parting ways.

"Right this way." Sasha spoke, leading Jean through the back of the house and into the backyard where the shed was located. Pulling out a pair of keys, she jammed it into the door, turning it in the lock while shoving her shoulder into the stubborn door, forcing it to open.

"Wow." Was all Jean could say. Inside the shed lay a huge number of weapons, more than what Jean could comprehend. Upon further inspection, he noticed that there weren't any guns in sight, which made perfect sense to them if he was correct about the time period his dream took place.

"Hmmm, how about a spear? Eh, too flashy." He heard Sasha say as she rummaged through the selection of weapons on one end of the shed.

"So why did you get so flustered when Reiner mentioned the shed earlier?" He asked her, picking up a wooden shield that was chipped in certain places.

Sasha pulled out a hammer similar to the one he saw Connie holding and sighed. "These aren't just regular weapons you're seeing, they're enchanted." She explained. "For example, whenever I use my bow and arrows, I can enchant my arrows to do a specific type of damage, with enhanced precision included."

"That sounds cool, but I don't see why the would make you easily upset like that." He muttered out loud, earning him a smack on the arm from the brunette.

"You see, the village doesn't exactly welcome people that are able to enchant objects, and it also doesn't help that I'm like the Beast Tamer of this region. If it weren't for my hunting skills, I probably wouldn't be allowed to live in this village."

Jean looked at the brunette, trying to read her facial expression. She seemed a little lost, but he couldn't see past that, like his vision was cloudy or she was hiding something from him. He picked up a rusty metal shield that was leaning against the wall, sliding it onto his arm and testing it out.

"Ooh, that gives me an idea!" Sasha said, rummaging around in a corner and pushing different weapons out of the way until she finally pulled out a sword, placing it in his free hand. "Now you look like the typical knight in shining armor." She giggled. "But something tells me that this doesn't suit your style."

Jean watched as Sasha pulled the shield off of his arm, setting it to the side as she took him by his hand and pulled him deeper into the shed. He looked down at their interlocked fingers, a warm and familiar feeling resonating through him. _'This would be so much easier if I could just remember.'_ He chided himself. Truth be told, the whole amnesia thing was becoming more frustrating by the minute to him.

"Here it is!" Sasha said, letting go of his hand as she pulled out another sword and placed it in his other hand. Upon further investigation, he noticed that the new sword was identical to the other sword he held. "As cute as it would be to see you as a knight in shining armor, I having a feeling that you'd be ten times better off with dual-wielding swords. Don't ask why though, it's just a hunch."

"Do you guys use any kind of armor?" Jean asked, getting the feel of each sword in his hands.

She paused, looking up as if in thought. "Yes and no, but you'll have to see for yourself, now c'mon!" She exclaimed, running out of the shed. Jean chuckled to himself, following closely behind her.

* * *

 **I still didn't even get to where I wanted to, so a Part 3 will definitely follow soon! Again, I am going to college full-time now and am writing a book in my free time, so I will try my hardest to update whenever I can find free time to write. Fun fact - Traupagkona is a mixture of four places: Trost, Dauper, Ragako, and Shiganshina, I just felt like combining the names of those villages would make more sense in the end. Hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
